


Yuuri and his love

by Cookie2rookie



Series: A/B/O Stories [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alpha Conrart Weller, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, OOC, Omega Yuuri Shibuya, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Yuuri Shibuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: Yuuri didn't care, he wanted Conrad therefore he would get that man.





	Yuuri and his love

**Author's Note:**

> So, like yeah. I tried my best and somehow Yuuri became like that. I tried rewriting but each time Yuuri became just a smidgen Darker and more easily jealous.
> 
> In this verse, Yuuri never slapped anyone!

 

Yuuri had thought he was a beta. An ordinary beta with nothing special or extraordinary about him.

Then he was flushed down the toilet. After that, he was no longer a normal beta that you could see anywhere in the world. He was now a king, technically a Beta Demon king, of the demon kingdom.

That was what he thought until he turned 82. According to Murata –who had aged unlike Yuuri who looked exactly the same age he was when he first defeated Sousho- his majustu stopped him from aging and fully developing until he reached the numerical age he looked like in mazoku years.

Since he was more powerful than the first king, Murata theorized that he would age slower than anyone around him.

Yuuri would approach that when the time came for he had a larger issue at hand.

He, Shibuya Yuuri the 27th Demon King, just presented.

As an Omega and in front of the Ten Aristocrats during a meeting discussing-

Well discussing boring stuff that Yuuri wasn’t-

They were discussing stuff when it happened and that was all there was to it.

One minute he was convincing –by that Yuuri meant showing skin here and there and doing stuff he seen on TV that Gieshas do- Waltorana –who was flustered and avoiding looking at Yuuri as he wildly agreed to what the demon king had said- into approving the trade agreement Yuuri started.

Then the next minute, Yuuri was in pain as he started to heat up. Everything after that happened in a blur of motion and loud voices.

Sometime during the panicking voices Yuuri had passed out thus leading to him waking up in his bedroom facing an entirely new dilemma.

The Ten Aristocrats –plus Murata- wanted him to pick a mate of their approval, which meaning that Yuuri had a pile of match mating files that rivaled the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

Of course -since Murata was involved- there was a bright pink sticky note attached to the top file that made everything easier.

The note was written in Japanese and held four words that made everything so much easier and hopeful to Yuuri:

‘Conrad is an **_Alpha_** ’

That sentence had Yuuri standing up, ignoring the throb from his lower regions protesting the movement as he ran out of the room.

Speeding up his pace, Yuuri ran towards Conrad’s room.

 

* * *

 

It turned out that Conrad was not in his room. Yet. When Yuuri was within eye shot of Conrad’s room, he saw the man opening the door before turning around and smiling at Yuuri.

Coming to an abrupt stop, Yuuri inhaled deeply as he took in Conrad’s scent. Conrad’s alpha scent. A scent of a virile alpha in his prime. Yuuri took three large steps before he was leaning into Conrad’s body. Releasing a sigh of relief, Yuuri laid his head on Conrad’s chest. “Conrad, I found you.”

“Your majesty?” Conrad’s voice was inquisitive as he allowed Yuuri to push him into his room.

With a sharp click of the door closing and locking, Yuuri looked up at Conrad. “Conrad,” Yuuri closed his eyes as he gasped, his cheeks gaining more color and heat.

“Yuuri? Are you feeling well?” placing a hand on Yuuri’s forehead, Conrad frowned at the warmth underneath his palm.

Yuuri reached up to grasp the large wrist. Giving Conrad a smile Yuuri pulled the wrist down to place a tender kiss upon the inside before releasing the wrist. Keeping eye contact Yuuri tilted his head in an inviting manner.

“Y-Yuuri!” Conrad inhaled deeply as his pupils became a bit wider. “You need to take it back, you do not know what you just offered.” Conrad breathlessly said, his voice horse and filled with pain.

Smirking, Yuuri took a step forward so that he was in Conrad’s personal space. “I exactly know what I offered and I am not taking it back.”

“The Ten Aristocrats have handpicked-”

Yuuri cut Conrad’s sentence off with a growl. “I don’t care about what they want.” Looking up, Yuuri glared, “I. Am. **The**. King.” Yuuri’s glare softened as he observed Conrad’s hands. “I decide my own fate, I want you.”

Conrad frowned, not moving his hands. “They can still-”

“Murata told me that I could, so I did.” Yuuri rushed.

Saying nothing Conrad raised an eyebrow.

Yuuri blushed, his cheeks heating up more in embarrassment. “W-well he wrote a note that said you’re an alpha so I was happy cause I like you but if you don’t I’ll back off.” He mumbled the last part lowly as he ducked his head.

Conrad chuckled, “Your majesty, you should look through the list they gave you. They only want what is best for you.” Giving a smile that he gave everyone else, Conrad relaxed as he looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed deeply, “They want what is best for the country and themselves. They’re kind of like Stoffel, whether I like the alphas or not, it is not my decision.” Yuuri whispered, his hands reaching out to grab Conrad’s sleeve. “Conrad,” Yuuri breathed his gaze sharp, “do you have anyone you love? As in you would want to marry them kind of love?”

Conrad smiled a tiny smile as he gazed at Yuuri, “I do.” He whispered with a soft look in his eyes as he watched Yuuri’s expression.

Hissing, Yuuri’s eyes widened before it harden with an emotion Conrad had never seen in Yuuri’s eyes before. “Then I’m sorry for what I am about to do, but I really like you and I am selfish.” A large sigh and fidgeting hands, “I said that I’d back off if you wanted me to but that I can no longer do.”

Conrad spoke softly, “Yuuri….”

“I will not allow you to be with anyone else. I won’t tolerate it! I can’t stand the thought of you with someone else!” heavy rain started outside as if to match Yuuri’s emotions, “I’d rather see them dead before I let you go.” Yuuri hissed before he appeared startled at what he just said. “You can hate me all you want but I am not going to take it back. Even if you are going to hate me for doing this.”

Conrad became confused at this. “Yuuri-”

With a hard and sudden pull on his sleeve, Conrad became unbalanced to the point he had to duck.

*slap*

Eyes wide, Conrad quickly stood up and looked at Yuuri hard. “Take it back, your majesty. You do not mean nor understand what you just did.”

“Shut up,” Yuuri hissed, “I know exactly what I did and I meant it. I proposed and you hate me,” Yuuri smiled bitterly at that. “But you know what? I don’t care, it is my choice. I. Want. You. Even if it means you will never be happy all that matters is that you are mine.” Yuuri growled the last part, expression self-decrypting and all together darker from his usual emotions.

Conrad slowly reached a hand up to tilt Yuuri’s head up. Keeping eye contact the brunet gave a reassuring smile. “I would never hate you, your majesty.”

“I just took away any chance you had at being happy with the person you love.” Yuuri frowned at Conrad. “I would had killed your special person to keep you. I plan to bond myself to you and make it so that no one else could ever be with you,” trailing off the double black looked sad yet happy. “Maybe,” Yuuri licked his lips and casted his gaze downward, “maybe one day you could learn to love me as I do you.” He gave a wicked little grin as he kept his gaze downwards.

Conrad snapped.

Yuuri swallowed a yelp as he was roughly pushed against the wall, Conrad grabbing his hips and lifting him so that the two were eye level.

“C-Conrad,” Yuuri gasped, he was nearly breathless as his cheeks heated at the dark look Conrad gave him.

The brunet leaned into Yuuri’s neck, placing a gentle kiss on a hormone gland that would had Yuuri falling to his knees in pleasure. “Would you allow me to talk?” Conrad didn’t really question Yuuri as much as he stated what Yuuri would do.

Panting, the double black blinked before he nodded his head.

“It’s you, I love you.” Conrad admitted with a soft smile on his lips.

Yuuri looked ready to shout with his adorable frown on his face.

Conrad placed a finger on Yuuri’s lips to quiet him. “Let me show you.”

Swooping down, he gave the double black a harsh kiss that left Yuuri breathless.

Conrad smirked as he pulled away, a salvia string between his and Yuuri’s lips. “Believe me?”

Nodding his head, Yuuri looked on in a daze at Conrad’s face. His fingers tightened on Conrad’s shirt as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Conrad’s lips. “Kiss me?” he asked as he wrapped his legs around Conrad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I tried my best~   
> Use your imagination for the smut part though.


End file.
